


It’s alright.

by emeraldSprite



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, Not a ship, They don't have enough scenes together, into the spiderverse, itsv, so I made it happen, spiderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldSprite/pseuds/emeraldSprite
Summary: “You wouldn’t understand. You could never."





	It’s alright.

“You wouldn’t understand, Peter.”

Now, that was a bit of a stretch. Normally Peter B. would have understood just about everything. But apparently, this was different. The spider-gang (Miles came up with that) had gathered around at Aunt May’s house that day for a quick meetup.

Ever since Gwen had found out a way to communicate with the others, the spider people had met up at Mile’s dimension ever since. The glitches stopped hurting as much and were not happening as frequently, and so far, things were great. But Gwen had gone missing mid meeting, and Peter offered to find her.

She wasn’t far from Aunt May’s little house, and was currently on a building rooftop, dangerously close to the edge. Her blue ballet shoes managed to balance herself perfectly, and she had her back to the middle aged man, probably so that he couldn’t see her expression.

It was a pretty nice day. The sun was setting, and the sky was dusted pink and brushed with orange hues, decorated with clouds that spread across the sky, and the occasional flock of birds would fly pass, until they faded into black dots. And yet, there was something unsettling about it.

“I think that, as another spider-person, I would.” The blonde shook her head. Her shoulders were hunched up slightly, and her frame was shaking. He didn’t need to see her face to know that she was crying.

“Well, then, try me. It’s not like we haven’t been through what you have.” Gwen turned her head towards the disheveled man, before letting out some sort of noise that sounded more like a scoff than a laugh. Her face was tinted peach from crying and her eyes were rubbed red.

“Sometimes you remind me of him.” Peter lifted his head slightly. “I’m sorry, who?” Gwen smiled, but still refused to look directly into his eyes. She gazed at the floor, before replying. “My best friend. My Peter Parker.”

She had mentioned her best friend before, but until now, she had never gotten into details. Gwen never liked talking about the best friend she lost, and so the moment his name was spoken, Peter B. knew a wall had been broken. This was important. And so, the man stood slightly straighter, waiting until she was ready to continue.

“God. He was…amazing. Kinda dorky, too. He really liked science—nerded out at every chance he could. Jokes were on point, too. The puns were…cringey and horrible, but still. He was…Peter. He looked like you. God, you guys sound almost the same. And…I knew I loved him. I knew I would never love anyone romantically as much as I loved him platonically. And yet…” Her hands were clenched tight fist. Not a good sign.

“And yet…I-I killed him. Out of cold blood. I killed the one person I loved.” She was sobbing at this point, and she raised an arm to cover her face as she cried into her suit. “It was him or the city. And I-I can’t blame him for becoming the villain that he was. He became what people called The Lizard. He went through day after day of bullying, and I knew it was getting worse. All that anger bottled inside of him got the better of him. I had to do something. Sometimes I think back at it and I wonder if I could’ve done it differently. Maybe I could’ve…saved him?” It came out as more of a question than a statement.

“And then, the whole multiverse thing happened, and I went to…you know. Miles’ universe. And…the Peter Parker in his dimension was on the city advertisement screens the moment I landed there. Spiderman. He was swinging across the city, doing his thing, and I fell over, because I just wasn’t expecting to…see him again. And he helped me up. I’ll never forget it. His voice, the way he looked at me. My Peter did the same for me, and that’s how we first met. Only this time, it was different. He didn’t look like my Peter, and definitely wasn’t my Peter. And just a few days later, he just…” Oh no. He really didn’t like where this was going.

“He died. He died! I let him die, twice. And then, out of the blue, you were there. And then, I found out that you planned to let yourself die so that me and the others could go home. I couldn’t let you. I didn’t want to let you. I mean, look at you! Fat, out of shape, divorced, depressed. Sometimes, I wonder whether or not my Peter would have ended up the same way.”

Even though Peter B. knew she didn’t mean to be rude, it still hurt. “I’m trying my best, you know.” Peter mumbled, trying his best not to get defensive. “Sorry. That was rude. Back then, at the Gala, you saw MJ.” Peter groaned, the embarrassing memory coming back and slapping him in the face. “I’m sorry, I know, I got distracted—” 

“I don’t blame you, Peter. But in that moment, I understood. I knew how you felt about her. But it wasn’t, and isn’t the same. It’s just the same for me. You’re not my Peter.” The dam broke, and Gwen burst into tears. No matter what she did, the tears didn’t seem to stop. “S-sorry. I-I just…I—I need a minute. Give me a minute, please.” She hid her face in her hands, trying to shove her tears away.

And before she knew it, she was enveloped into a hug. “Shh. It’s alright, kid. It’s alright.” Gwen didn’t know how long she stayed there, yelling and crying into his brown coat, which was now smudged and wet with tears, but she slowly let go, and took a few steps back. She was still sniffling once in a while, but the tears had stopped flowing and her face was dry.

“I had a Gwen too, you know.”

Her mouth dropped as she looked up at him in disbelief. “Yeah, it’s true. But she…um…” Gwen didn’t need him to finish that sentence to know what he meant. “It’s alright though. I got over it. I still miss her, and I think I always will, but I stopped blaming myself for it. She was my best friend. You remind me of her. You’re a good kid, Gwen. Keep doing you.” Gwen looked up at Peter for the first time that day, who had a goofy grin on his face. “Come on. Aunt May made dinner, and it’s going to get cold. We won’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting, right? Besides, I’m pretty sure I smelled grilled cheese.”

Gwen ignored the boyfriend comment on Miles (she was going to have to talk to him about that later) and tried her best not to facepalm, laughing, “God, Peter, do you ever stop thinking about food?” “I’m hungry, alright? Jeez.” I don’t think my Peter was quite like you, Gwen thought to herself. But I’m glad you’re here.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy, angsty fanfiction, I just thought that the two didn't have enough scenes together, so here it is! This is on tumblr, so go check it out!   
> emsprite-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
